


Empty Crowns and Broken Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Bring It On - Miranda & Kitt/Green & Miranda/Whitty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Campbell Davis/Randall (Bring It On: The Musical) - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions, Regret, but they’re there so, campbell/randall isn’t prominent in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eva won. She has everything. So why does she feel so empty while Campbell looks so happy?
Relationships: Eva Darlington/Campbell Davis
Kudos: 12





	Empty Crowns and Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> It’s about time someone made a Campbell/Eva fic, so here I am. Also, it’s been more than a year since someone wrote a Bring It On: The Musical fanfic at all, and that’s a crime. I also apologize because I kinda wrote everything in one go, haha.

Eva has known Campbell for a long time. Campbell is— _was_ —the source of her inspiration, and while she can admit that, Campbell is far from what winners are, as Eva has realized.

Campell is kind. She is sweet, understanding, but although she knows how to command a room, Eva doesn’t think she does it well enough to guide everyone to victory. Eva, on the other hand, is sickeningly sweet—plastic smiles meant to deceive come naturally to her, and all those who rise against her eventually fall to her feet.

Eva _knows_ she must be better than Campbell in every criteria. From charisma, to beauty, to natural talent, as well as from the announcement that had brought her unbridled joy just minutes ago. Eva certifies her superiority as fact.

Eva cheers as loud as she can until her vocal chords can barely produce a sound, waving around the sign of her triumph. Yes, she resorted to certain means in order to achieve it, but who cares? She _won._ She has everything.

She looks at the direction of Campbell and expects her to look defeated. She expects her to look downright crestfallen; expects her to possess an expression that only serves to boost Eva’s ego, but instead, Campbell looks... happy.

She is surrounded by friends, and they all cheer and laugh together, even if they don’t deserve to. Some guy who wasn’t even part of the routine embraces her from behind and kisses her cheek, and she giggles, and Eva feels a strange sensation drop down on her stomach.

Eva looks around her.

She’s alone.

* * *

Eva doesn’t interact with Campbell after the competition. They may live nearby each other, but Eva has evaded her like the plague, using roundabout ways in order to arrive at her destination whenever she would otherwise have to pass by.

Eva sees Campbell’s friends sometimes. They pass by her house without so much as a glance, and Eva feels annoyed at their obvious avoidance. However, someone else’s visit makes Eva feel even worse, and yet she cannot explain why.

Campbell’s boyfriend has often visited her, and today is no different. He arrives and they do all those mushy things that couples do when they first see each other, and she invites him in, and Eva’s fingernails scratch her window and create a dissonant sound akin to screeching.

Eva doesn’t know why she feels this way, and doesn’t know if she wants to know.

* * *

_Fuck._

“Hi Eva!”

_No._

“My mom said to bring these over. And, well, I’m leaving for college soon, so I thought—”

“Go away,” Eva says. Her lip trembles and her voice gets caught up in her throat, but she’s in front of _Campbell,_ and she hates how much her words sounded like a plea. Her eyebrows knit together and her hands turn into fists but she refuses to show weakness.

Eva has done a lot of thinking. Summer had given her the freedom to do so, and seeing Campbell—so far, and yet so close—had made her realize something she had never considered: she misconstrued her own feelings.

Eva remembers it clearly: seeing Campbell, rising up with the help of a number of people, and she looked so beautiful and perfect and Eva felt something, and she didn’t understand it, and she didn’t know if she _wanted_ to understand it. However, it was—and still is—such an intense emotion that she _had_ to label it, and she chose jealousy.

(Spoiler alert: it was the worst emotion she could have chosen.)

Now, seeing Campbell look at her with such warm, forgiving eyes that Eva knows she doesn’t deserve, makes her feel miserable. Miserable because she made a mistake, miserable because she can never get what she truly wants because sometimes she doesn’t even know what it is, miserable because she feels so _empty._

Yes, she is the new queen of Truman high school—but at what cost?

“If that’s what you really want, then—”

“No,” Eva says before she can stop herself, and her eyes widen at the same time Campbell’s eyes widen.

“Huh?”

Campbell is still beautiful. Beautiful, sweet, understanding, and knows how to command Eva’s heart. That is exactly what she does, and Eva can no longer stop herself.

“I’m in love with you,” Eva says. Her voice is already breaking, and if she blinks, tears will fall down her cheeks like waterfalls. “I always have been, and I might always will. I thought... I thought I hated you. But I think I only told myself that so I wouldn’t have to face the truth.”

Campbell’s eyes are wide, and Eva wants to do nothing more than hide, when Campbell’s eyes soften. Her lips curve upward into a conservative smile, and she places her mother’s gift into Eva’s hands. Then, without warning, Campbell embraces her, and Eva has never felt such warmth in her entire life. She hugs Campbell back, holding onto her for dear life, and Campbell does the same.

“Eva...” Campbell’s voice is lower than a whisper, and Eva gets goosebumps. She feels different than she usually does right now... perhaps this is what happiness is? True, irrevocable happiness?

With a lighter heart, Eva opens her mouth—

“I’m sorry.”

Campbell pulls away and leaves Eva yearning, wanting, but most of all, broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Also, you can find me on Tumblr @rianescre :)


End file.
